


Three Little Birds Part Seven

by nancy, Zen



Series: Three Little Birds [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Over the Top, POV Alternating, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen&nancy's Crossover Soap Opera in which Blair Sandburg, Duncan MacLeod, and eventually, Jim Ellison shack up and share their lives. This is set outside of both series' timelines, just to make things easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Birds Part Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack!
> 
> Song title and lyrics borrowed without permission from Bob Marley.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.
> 
> Zen&nancy hope that very soon they will actually put an ending on this epic saga, after all these years.

*Three weeks later*

Blair sat at his desk, watching the trees blowing in the wind outside his window. A pile of papers waiting to be graded sat in front of him, and a red felt tip pen dangled from his fingers. He was daydreaming, letting his mind wander over the past three weeks with Duncan. He hadn't actually moved into the loft, but they spent almost all their time together. Duncan would stop by and pick him up after his last class, and then they would either go out to dinner, or back to the loft to cook something together.

Blair sighed, thinking about the night before last. They had been making stir fry together, hips brushing as they passed each other in the small kitchen. When Duncan reached across him for the cleaver, Blair had leaned forward, his tongue darting out to flick Duncan's earlobe. Duncan had growled, turning to pull Blair into his arms. They had made love standing up in the kitchen. Blair's back pressed against the counter top, Duncan had knelt before him, teasing Blair with his mouth until he screamed, begging Duncan to take him. And he had, turning Blair around to bend him over the counter top. Duncan moving slowly inside him, drawing out the pleasure, holding him up when his legs gave out beneath him. Being bent over a counter top didn't sound very romantic, but it was. It felt so good, to be held safe and close in Duncan's strong arms, his heaving chest pressed against Blair's back, while he moved like liquid silk inside him.

Blair sighed, forcing his mind back to the compositions in front of him. Duncan had a class last night, and a meeting with his staff at the dojo after that, so they hadn't seen each other. Blair missed him. He looked at the clock expectantly. Only 11:30. It would be another hour before Duncan came to take him to lunch at the Ethiopian restaurant that they liked to go to on Thursdays, when they were both free in the afternoon.

Starting in on the next paper on the pile resolutely, Blair told himself the faster he worked, the faster the hour would pass, and then he would be with the man he loved again.

Blair didn't look up from the endless sentence he was reading when Duncan rapped lightly at the door, but his heart leapt happily, " C'mon in, I'm almost done," he called, his eyes still scanning the paper.

"Hey, Chief," James Ellison was leaning his tall frame against Blair's doorway, looking uncertain and uncomfortable.

"Jim!" Blair's jaw dropped, his wide eyes staring in shock at the person in his doorway, "Oh my God," he murmured softly, having no idea what to say next. He felt heat rising in his cheeks, and fought the shaky, shivery feeling. A cold sweat broke out across the back of his neck, and he glanced quickly at the clock on his desk, gauging the time before Duncan would come.

"Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah, come in. Why are you here? Is everybody okay? Simon? Sam?"

"Everybody's fine Chief, but they miss you," Jim took a deep breath, looking around Blair's office, "I miss you too. Look, Blair, we need to talk. Get your coat, we'll go to lunch."

"No, we won't. I'm already going to lunch. Why are you here?"

Jim ran his hand through his short hair, a long, frustrated breath hissing through his teeth, "Look, Sandburg, it's taken a while for me to deal with... whatever. I'm sorry I reacted like that, and I want you to come home. Get your coat, we'll talk over lunch."

"Oh man, you are something else! You really think that you can just come in here and snap your fingers and I'll jump right back to your side like some kind of puppy dog? I don't _believe_ you. You're sorry? For what? For punching me in the face? For being an asshole? For breaking my shiva statue? For kicking me out of the house in the middle of the night? For taking three months to figure out you want me back? You are really incredible Jim!" Blair was angry, so angry that the words came easily, without the usual fear of provoking the larger, older man.

"Blair, look, you have a right to be upset."

"Oh, thank you so much, Detective Ellison, for giving me permission to think you're a jerk!"

"Blair? Is everything alright?"

Blair and Jim both turned to stare at Duncan, standing just inside the open door.

"Everything's fine, thank you." Jim gave Duncan his most intimidating, cop glare.

Blair raked a hand through his hair, taking a big, fortifying breath, "Jim Ellison, Duncan MacLeod. Duncan, Jim."

Duncan nodded to the man standing at the corner of Blair's desk, coming to put a protective hand on Blair's shoulder, "Are you ready for lunch, Caro?"

Blair looked up at Duncan, giving him a dazzling smile. He was so pleased by the way Duncan handled the situation, making his affection for Blair perfectly clear without trying to take control of the scene he had walked in on. Blair thought of the way Jim had demanded that they go out to eat a moment ago, and the differences between these two men that he loved condensed in his mind. Jim made all his choices for him, he had told him what to do and what to say from the start, and had controlled the greater part of his life for all the time they were together. With Duncan, all the choices were his to make, and even more than that, he knew that Duncan would accept them, even if he didn't always agree.

"Um, yeah, I am. Can you wait just a minute?" Blair answered quietly, thanking Duncan with his eyes.

"Of course, Caro. I'll be right outside," Duncan murmured, giving Detective Ellison one last, mildly antagonistic look before strolling out of Blair's office.

Blair stood up, putting himself on the opposite side of the desk from Jim, "Look, Jim, this is a bad time, okay? If you want to talk, call me. I don't really think this is a very good idea. I mean, you made your feelings perfectly clear, and beyond that, there's just not much to say. I have a life here."

"With that yuppie?" Jim interrupted, his jaw clenched, "Look, Chief, this guy, this town, this can't be what you want to do with your life. I need your help, so does Cascade. You're the Shaman of a great city, remember? You can't tell me that this is more important to you than that."

Blair felt the last of his self-restraint snap, "HOW DARE YOU!!! After four years of emotional black mail, you're going to use your friend's dying words against me? You've got a lot of class, Jim Ellison!"

"You ungrateful little bastard!" Jim was in his face faster than he had time to register. Looming over him, the vein at his temple red and pulsing, Blair shrank back, remembering all the other times he'd been here. Jim's hands clenched fistfuls of his shirt, lifting him an inch off the floor. Blair's hands pushed futilely against Jim's chest, remembering their first meeting in his office at Rainier. He was very glad when Duncan stormed in.

Duncan came up behind Jim, breaking his grip on Blair ferociously. His hands flew up under Jim's elbows, snapping his arms up and back in a continuous motion, pinning Jim's arms behind his back.

"Don't you _ever_ put your hands on him like that," Duncan growled over Jim's shoulder, pushing him towards the door.

Blair stood with his back plastered against the wall, trying to force himself out of a mild state of shock. _*Wow*, Duncan is *so* awesome,_ he thought bemusedly. No one jumped on Jim like that, he was bigger than your average brick wall, and just as intimidating. Blair was very glad to be out from under his angry hands. He realized that Jim would fight back, and that this was about to get very ugly a moment before it happened.

Jim twisted out of Duncan's grip, pulling his arm back. Duncan caught the fist intended for his face with his forearm, deflecting the blow. If he were two hundred years younger, Duncan reflected, Jim's face would be one with the wall by now. However, he had learned that there were many types of people that it was absolutely counter-productive to hit, cops were one of them.

Jim was just about to strike him again when Blair jumped between them, his hands raised in the air, palms spread.

"Hold it! We are _not_ going to get violent here," Blair almost shouted. Then he took a deep breath, confident that he had their attention. He continued in calm, measured tones, "Jim, get the fuck out of my office. Anything you have to say to me you can say on the phone, some other time. If you don't leave, I'll call campus security. Duncan, calm down. Let's go to lunch."

He stepped back, looking between them sternly.

Jim stepped back, still looking daggers at Duncan. He put his hands up, shaking his head, "Okay Chief, fine. But this isn't over. I'll be in touch," he turned back to Duncan, extending a finger in warning, "We're not finished either, slick."

Duncan shrugged, smiling, "Anytime."

"Okay, goodbye. Come on Duncan," Blair grabbed his coat and scarf, marching resolutely out his office. The two men followed him, Duncan motioning for Jim to proceed him with a sarcastically polite smile. Blair leaned against the wall next to his office door, watching Jim's retreating back as he strode angrily down the hall.

Duncan closed the office door, taking Blair's keys from his hand and locking it for him. Blair looked a little shell shocked.

"Are you okay, Blair?" Duncan put his arm around the younger man.

Blair took a big breath, looking up at him brightly, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm really good. I stood up to him. Well, you did, really, but I feel like I handled it pretty well. Man, I was like, totally not expecting that."

"You handled it great," Duncan gave Blair a huge smile, and Blair got lost for a moment in the dark brown eyes.

"Now how about we start working on that self defense thing, and maybe next time you can be the one to shove him around?"

Blair laughed, throwing his arm around Duncan's waist, "Okay, but only if I get individual lessons."

"Deal," Duncan drawled, pulling one of Blair's curls playfully.

They left the building together, Duncan's arm draped casually over Blair's shoulders, Blair's arm around Duncan's waist. Neither of them noticed Detective Jim Ellison, watching them from his rental car in the parking lot. Sentinel vision cut across the long distance, zeroing in on Blair's face, smiling up at Duncan MacLeod. He watched them walking up the path towards him. Anger and rage made his blood pound in his veins. Jim came dangerously close to zoning on Blair's smile, something he had been absolutely sure he could live without until two weeks ago.

He hadn't expected Duncan MacLeod. What kind of name was that? All of Jim's instincts said something about this guy was a lie, but he didn't know what. He didn't even know who he was, other than Blair's new boyfriend, but it didn't matter. If it was going to be a factor in getting Blair back, he'd find out. Jim pulled out of the parking lot when the pair walking towards him were almost close enough to be seen with normal vision.

"Thank you, you were incredible. You know that, right?" Blair looked up at Duncan adoringly. Duncan stopped them on the path, turning to Blair.

"I know I love you."

Blair's smile went from luminous to electric. He jumped up, throwing his arms around Duncan's neck. Duncan caught him in his arms, holding him close for a moment before steering them back onto the path to the car. 

* * *

Blair and Duncan sat at a small table in the back of the restaurant, the remains of their lunch between them. The short ride and the meal had both been quiet, Duncan realizing that Blair needed some time to sort out how he really felt about his ex-partner's reappearance.

"I'm really glad you were there, man. I think I might have just compounded the problem," Blair said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"In what way?" Duncan took Blair's hand across the table, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper, provoked him. I mean, he came here to ask me to come back, and I turned it into this major confrontation."

Duncan frowned, "Blair, you are not responsible for his actions. How is it your fault that _he_ attacked _you_?"

Blair shrugged, not meeting his lover's concerned eyes, "I, um, brought up that night..."

"When you made a pass at him and he hit you," Duncan supplied gently.

Blair nodded, squeezing Duncan's hand, "Yeah."

"Blair, how do you really feel about Jim?"

Blair drew his hand back from Duncan's, dropping his head into his palms. He let out a shaky breath, pressing his fingers to his temples, "Oh man, that is like, _way_ too confusing. It wasn't anything like I thought it would be. I used to fantasize about him coming here all the time, you know? I always pictured this scenario where he would beg me to go home, and tell me how much he needed me and all that crap." Blair took a deep breath, trying to contain the bitterness that was poisoning his insides, "I guess he did, basically. I mean, this is Jim were talking about here, so what I actually got was more like, 'Chief, I need your help, let's go', but that _is_ Jim's idea of an apology. I didn't react anything like I thought I would. I mean, I was just angry, totally furious, just like, rage. I don't get angry like that. I hate it, makes me all shaky and messed up inside."

"Blair, when someone makes you that angry, when they can make you feel that much, it means that they matter to you, a lot. I think you need to take some time to think, carefully, about how you really feel about Jim, what you want to do about this."

Blair raised his head from his hands, big blue eyes looking at Duncan earnestly. He saw concern, and love, and doubt in Duncan's dark eyes.

"Oh man, you have _nothing_ to worry about. I told you that I want to be with you, and I mean it, Duncan. I would never leave you to go back to Cascade," Blair's smile faltered for a moment, "I don't think you can go home again."

Then he brightened, taking Duncan's hand again, "I love you. It feels like so much more time has passed... God, it's so hard to believe I've only been here three months, it feels like so much longer. I don't want to leave you Duncan, I don't want to go back. This is my home, and you are my life. Nothing could make me happier than what you give me."

"I don't want to lose you either, Caro, but I want you to be happy. If being his guide is the life you should be living, I don't want to keep you from it."

Blair shook his head resolutely, holding Duncan's loving gaze, "You are my fate, this is where I'm supposed to be. That was another life. I can't go back there Duncan, I'm not even the same person. That was somebody totally different, and he wasn't nearly as happy."

Duncan's smile felt like a physical embrace, "I'm a very lucky man, Caro."

Blair blushed, smiling back, "Uh-uh, I am."

Duncan laughed, "If we start that we'll be here all day. Come on, let's go," Duncan stood, picking up the check.

"Can I pick you up tonight?" Duncan asked, as they walked back to the car parked down the block.

"I've got the Volvo, I could just come to the loft after my anth and arch," Blair looked up at Duncan, understanding dawning in his expressive eyes, "You're worried that he'll come back tonight."

Duncan's knuckles brushed Blair's cheek, "The man threw you up against a wall. I'm not trying to interfere, but can I be just a little bit protective here?"

Blair grinned, "Only if I can get you that boy scout uniform... no, I'm kidding, man. Pick me up, I'll leave the car. It's not like it's the first time." Blair's Volvo had spent more time in the faculty parking lot than it had anywhere else in the last three weeks.

Duncan leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips, "Thank you."

Duncan dropped him off at the library, leaving him with a kiss that promised even nicer things to come. Blair's afternoon passed slowly. He was jumpy for the first hour or so after Duncan left him, expecting Jim to be standing around every corner. By the time his students were filtering out of the lecture hall after his last class, he had calmed down considerably. It looked like Jim was going to take him seriously, and stay away.  


* * *

Jim Ellison sat at the lunch counter, slumped over a cup of coffee. He was shocked, and angry. Very angry. His vision was acting up, turning everything into bent spectrums of light, as it did when he got too upset these days. He couldn't tell if the coffee was hot or cold, but he drank it anyway, raising the cup mechanically to his mouth. He was shocked by way the Blair seemed to have built a new life for himself so quickly. Coming down here, he hadn't even considered the possibility of not bringing Sandburg back with him. He wouldn't have come at all, if Simon hadn't made him. The frequency of his zone outs over the past three months had just about chained him to his desk, and Captain Banks needed his best detective back on line.

He had told himself over and over again on the long drive that he could deal with it, tell Blair that he was sorry and that he could accept his sexuality, or whatever the hell he was supposed to say. He needed Blair, badly. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Blair might be with someone. Who the hell was this over dressed, long haired, yuppie, anyway? And how had he managed to establish himself in Blair's life so quickly?

Seeing Blair with a guy had been more of a shock than he thought it would be. It made him angry. Blair telling him he was gay was one thing, watching another man putting his hands on him and calling him sweetie was something else. It had made him furiously angry, watching another man put their hands on _his_ Guide. What the hell was Sandburg thinking? How could he possibly think that playing professor here with this MacLeod guy was more important than being his Guide? How could Blair walk away from him like this? He couldn't, it just wasn't an option. Jim imagined going back to Cascade without Blair, and losing his position on the force altogether. Simon had threatened he might if he couldn't pull his act together. That just couldn't happen. He would go back to the university, and talk to Blair again, without his boyfriend around to piss Jim off, and he would make Blair see that it was time to come home.

Jim went to the pay phone by the door, and checking with the administration office at Seacouver University, found out that Blair's last lecture would end at five o'clock that afternoon. Jim tossed a dollar on the counter, deciding to go back to his hotel room and shower and change before going back to the university. If he was going to talk to Sandburg, he was going to have to keep his cool.  


* * *

Jim walked slowly up the path, he was a few minutes early. Sitting down on a bench, he watched the college students passing by, glancing at his watch every few minutes. The campus was larger, and more modern, but the kids looked the same. He was trying not to be nervous. He told himself that once he had the opportunity to talk to Blair alone, he would be able to make him understand. Blair would come home with him and help him get his senses under control and everything would go back to normal.

Duncan held the door open for Blair, following him out into the cold November evening. He was happy. Blair was smiling and animated, and in much better spirits than Duncan had expected. He was excited about the film festival they were going to.

"Oh man, I am like, so psyched. I haven't seen 'Small Change' since Naomi took me, I think I was twelve. Truffaut is the coolest."

Duncan mussed his hair affectionately, thinking how easy it was to make Blair happy, "I want to take you somewhere after the show, a friend of mine just got back from Paris. He has a bar, you'll like it."

"Sounds great. Who am I meeting?"

"Joe Dawson."

" _Really_. Cool. Maybe I can get him to tell me things about your sordid past," Blair wiggled his eyebrows at Duncan, making him crack up.

"Don't even try, kiddo." Duncan mock-threatened.

"Oh yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" Blair leapt onto Duncan's back, knapsack and all, knowing his legs would be caught and held securely. Duncan bounced him down the steps, very much accustomed to being Blair's personal taxi.

"I think I may have to have a word with Joe before you two meet..."

"No, I'll be good, I promise," Blair pantomimed locking his lips with a key, although riding on Duncan's back, his lover couldn't see him.

Duncan laughed, happy to be alive on this crisp, cold November evening, "You're always good Caro," he taunted, not surprised when Blair pulled his pony tail.

"No bedroom talk on campus, remember?"

"Did I really agree to that?" Duncan asked over his shoulder.

"Uh-huh, right after your assistant played that message I left on your voice mail."

Duncan grinned, remembering Charlotte's crimson face, "I guess I did. Race you to the edge of the campus?"

Blair laughed, squirming down from Duncan's broad back to give him a bear hug.

Several yards ahead of them on the path, Jim Ellison stood with his back pressed against a large oak tree, listening to the sound of the blood rushing though his veins. He had been walking towards the anthro lab when Blair and Duncan had come out. Watching their antics, Jim froze, unable to turn away. He listened in on their conversation, surprised by how close they seemed. Watching his Guide, Jim realized how much he missed Blair. He had been so pissed off when Blair had made that pass at him, that he hadn't thought of the consequences of kicking him out. Jim's only thought at the time was to get Sandburg the hell away from him so he couldn't try it again. Now he realized that Blair had really balanced his life out for him. He realized that he missed his friend.

Before he was aware, Blair and Duncan had made their way to the parking lot and Jim had missed his chance to talk to his Guide. Was this MacLeod character _always_ around? This little episode only made Jim's resolve stronger. He would get to Sandburg alone and talk some sense into him. He had to.  


* * *

Duncan had found a parking space not too far from the movie theater and Blair was almost bouncing down the street.

"I think every kid should get to see this movie, know what I mean? Truffaut just captures that joy and pain stuff so well. The whole adolescent experience."

"Just watching you talk about it is almost better than seeing it. You've brought so much life back to me... Joie de vivre," Duncan grinned a goofy grin that Blair had only recently been privilege to.

"That's awesome man, especially if this new found 'Joie de vivre' will get me an extra large popcorn with tons of butter," Blair hopped on Duncan's back and lightly bit his ear. He was rewarded with a hearty laugh from his lover.

"Okay, imp, end of the line," Duncan teased as he set Blair down. They got in line for tickets and Duncan wondered if Blair was really dealing with Jim Ellison's appearance this afternoon as well as he seemed to be.

"Do you think Jim's going to call me?" Blair asked, as if he could read Duncan's mind.

"From what you've told me about him, and what I saw today, I think he's pretty determined. After all, he wants you to go back to Cascade with him," Duncan's soft tone took any harshness from his words.

Blair let out one of his melodramatic sighs and leaned heavily against Duncan. A strong arm automatically wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yeah, he practically demanded it. The man is _way_ too good at emotional blackmail. He's got four years of pushing my guilt buttons, too. Do you believe he pulled the 'you're the Shamen of the great city' shit on me?"

"This is a little more hostile than I expected you to be. Are you _really_ okay with all of this, Caro?" Duncan was glad that Blair wasn't intimidated by Jim, but he thought Blair would be, well, a bit more fragile where Jim was concerned.

"Man, I am _so_ not okay with this entire situation! Yeah, I'm a little hostile, okay, a lot hostile. What did you expect? As soon as I saw Jim I'd crumple into a sobbing heap on the floor? No way man, my days of submitting to Jim Ellison's will are long gone. Actually, I kind of surprised myself." Blair paused to suck in a breath, "I've never stood up to him the way I did today. Besides the fact that he still thinks he can put me up against a wall anytime he feels like it, I think I handled myself pretty well. It's kind of liberating, ya know?"

"Kind of like standing up to the school bully?" Duncan chuckled. Blair's unbridled energy was contagious.

Duncan beamed at Blair as they shuffled a little closer to the front of the line. One thing he'd learned in the past three weeks with Blair was, the man would constantly surprise him. Whether it was some obscure dish that even Duncan had never heard of, or the whiplash speed that Blair's mind worked at. Once he woke Duncan up at three-thirty in the morning to ask if Duncan really knew Picasso. Earlier in the evening Duncan had made the mistake of mentioning Pablo and Blair went nuts. Just to tease, Duncan had simply said everyone knew Picasso back then.

"Yeah," Blair stared at Duncan somewhat amazed, "You really do understand what I'm talking about when I go off like that, don't you?"

They had reached the window and Duncan got their tickets. They stopped at the concessions stand and got Blair his popcorn, then made their way to find seats. Who would've thought a Francois Truffaut film festival would draw so many people in Seacouver?

"Duncan?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"You would have kicked the shit out of Jim in my office if I hadn't stepped in, wouldn't you?" Blair asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Probably," Duncan's lips were curling in response to Blair's playfulness, "I've learned that it's not a good idea to go around assaulting police officers, but in this case I'd have enjoyed it thoroughly."

He lost his smile for a moment,"Seriously though, Caro, when I saw him slam you into that wall I almost lost it. If he ever tries to hurt you again, I'm not sure I'll be able to be so sensible."

Blair didn't really want Duncan to beat up Jim, it was all just a bit too adolescent. However, Duncan's protectiveness and complete support were astonishing. Blair still wondered what this magnificent four hundred year old warrior could possibly see in him.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. Blair snuggled closer to Duncan as the movie began.  


* * *

Walking back to the car, Blair was chattering happily about the movie, explaining to Duncan why it was such a compelling example of the socilizations boys make as adolescents. He stopped in mid-rant, wrapping his arm around Duncan's waist. Looking up at Duncan joyfully, he continued, "Thank you so much for taking me to the movies. You know Duncan, I am so happy... this day should have been so terrible. I mean, if Jim had pulled this on me four weeks ago I would have been a total mess right now, and instead I feel like I can handle it. You've made me see myself so differently. Living with Jim was like living in a movie, almost. I had this role of guide that I had to be committed to twenty four hours a day, and anything that compromised that went out the window. I think I'm just beginning to realize how much his expectations restricted me."

Duncan nodded, he was so glad that Blair was beginning to feel better about himself. He had come such a long way in the last few weeks. Duncan had a feeling that there was still a great deal Blair wasn't seeing when it came to Jim, but he wouldn't push him. The changes in Blair's self image were a vast improvement. Duncan was trying not to hate Jim Ellison, but he found it impossible not to hold Jim responsible for the way he'd broken Blair's spirit. How he could ever want to contain or control anyone as vibrant, and alive, and beautiful as Blair, was beyond him. Watching Blair regain his self confidence, and come out of his shell, Duncan was beginning to see how much Jim had taken away from Blair.

"You've come a long way Caro, taking control of your life, putting the pieces back together. The credit's yours, not mine. But, I do feel privileged to be able to watch you begin to redefine yourself. You are so beautiful, Blair, so alive."

"With you," Blair clarified, squeezing Duncan's waist.

Duncan opened the car door for him, kissing Blair quickly on the tip of his nose before going around to the driver's side.

"So, tell me about Joe, is he going to like me?"

"Joe's a great guy, and he's really easy going. He'll like you. I'm not sure whether I'll surprise him or not, I've never managed to get much information out of him about what's in my chronicles. I think it's fairly safe to assume he knows I've had male lovers."

"Oh, wow, I didn't even think about that, should I um, make an effort to keep my hands to myself?"

"No Caro, don't. I don't care, and in any case, Joe isn't going to hold it against me."

Blair scooted across the bench seat, slipping under Duncan's arm, "You are so awesome."

Duncan laughed, squeezing Blair's shoulder, "Thanks kiddo, so are you."

Duncan pulled the T-bird into a spot in front of the bar. They could hear the music as soon as they stepped out of the car. Duncan cocked his head, smiling, "Joe's playing."

"Really? Wow, he's good," Blair walked beside Duncan into the bar, looking around curiously, "Nice place. Feels kinda nineteen thirties."

Duncan nodded, finding them a table near the left side of the stage, "I think so, too."

Duncan ordered a scotch and Blair asked for a Heineken when the waitress stopped at their table. While they waited for their drinks Duncan watched Blair take in the atmosphere. He loved to watch the younger man. Blair's lust for life had only showed itself in flashes, at first. The more time that they spent together, the more Duncan saw how much passion had been lying under Blair's sadness. In the past three weeks he saw Blair emerge in front of his eyes, and it was blinding at times. Sometimes he felt like one of Blair's students caught up in one of his compelling lectures. The applause of the crowd brought Duncan out of his reverie.

"Oh man, that was fantastic," Blair leaned close to Duncan's ear so he could be heard over the enthusiastic crowd.

The drinks came, and when the band stopped for a break Joe wandered over.

"Hey Mac, how's it going?"

"Hi Joe, you guys sound great tonight. I want you to meet someone. Joe Dawson, Blair Sandburg."

Joe dropped down into the third chair at their table, "Hey Blair, welcome to my place. What do think?"

"Man, you guys are awesome! I love Chicago blues. How long have you been playing?"

"Most of my life, I'm glad you liked it. So, how long have you known Mac?"

Blair grinned, thinking that Duncan's Watcher was a hardworking man. He liked Joe, though, right away. He seemed like a really nice guy, "Almost a month. He sorta rescued me, I was getting my ass kicked, and he just sort of happened by."

Joe Dawson laughed heartily, "That's our boy scout. Was the clan getting too small, Mac?" Joe asked the Immortal, teasingly.

"Yes, definitely, but not anymore," Duncan took Blair's hand on the table top, interlacing their fingers.

"Hey, that's great Mac, I'm glad. So do you think you can keep him from brooding all winter, Blair?"

"Duncan, brood?" Blair cocked his head at Joe, genuinely surprised. "Duncan doesn't brood."

"Oh _man_ , must be the real thing, Mac," Joe chuckled, watching Duncan blush.

"I knew this was going to be dangerous," Duncan rolled his eyes, smiling.

"So, Blair, what line of work are you in?"

"I'm an Anthropologist. Oh wow, it is like, so cool to be able to say that. I just got my doctorate. I was a teaching fellow at Rainier, in Cascade, for four years, I just moved down here at the beginning of this semester."

"Anthropology, sounds like interesting work."

Blair's eyes sparkled mischievously at Duncan across the small table, "Oh yeah, studying unknown races, recording their lives, it's totally fascinating."

"Hmm, I could see that. So, you're teaching full time at Seacouver?"

"Oh man, more than full time, but it's what I'd been working towards all those years in school."

"Hey, that's great," Joe nodded at Duncan, and Duncan could tell that his Watcher and his new lover were going to get along just fine. It was always interesting, introducing people to Joe. The man was an excellent judge of character, and Duncan enjoyed watching him extract information. He did it so cleverly that the person being interrogated was rarely even aware of it.

Duncan sat back in his chair, sipping his scotch and listening to Blair and Joe talk about Seacouver and it's diverse population. Joe got up reluctantly when his band members called him for the second set.

"It was really good to meet you Blair, are you guys going to stay?"

"Oh yeah man, wouldn't miss it, you guys are awesome."

The waitress brought them another round, and then another after that. By the time Joe played his last song Blair was slumped happily against Duncan's shoulder. Even in his advanced state of intoxication Blair was still bouncing up and down to the music. Duncan grinned, amused but in no way suprised that alcohol didn't seem to slow Blair down at all, it just made him a little goofier. He drank twice as much as Blair, but Blair was still twice as drunk as he was. Sometimes Immortality was a hindrance, or at least expensive. Duncan decided getting drunk with his adorably trashed lover wasn't a bad idea, and renewed his efforts.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Blair asked, his chin on Duncan's shoulder.

"I've been drinking 'this stuff' for an awfully long time," Duncan turned to steal a quick kiss from Blair, who giggled, surprised.

"How long?"

"Somewhere around two hundred years," Duncan signaled the waitress for another.

"Such a creature of habit," Blair teased, happy that Duncan was getting drunk with him. He knew that it took twice the effort, Immortal healing absorbing the alcohol at a much faster rate than human metabolisms. It felt so good to cut loose with Duncan like this.

When the band had finished their set, Joe came back to their table.

"Blair, you are no kind of drinker. What have you had, four beers? We're going to have to work on you're tolerance," Joe grinned at the young man leaning sloppily on Mac's shoulder, "And you, my friend, are drunk," Joe accused Duncan mildly. "Give me your keys, Mac, I'll call you guys a cab and bring the Thunderbird over tomorrow. You can buy me breakfast."

"Sounds good, thanks Joe," Duncan had been hoping that Joe would make just such an offer, "Come over around ten? We'll go to Mitchell's."

"I want pancakes," Blair chimed in happily.

"Okay kiddo, you get pancakes, but you have to wait till morning."

"Mmm, okay," Blair got unsteadily to his feet, bracing himself with a hand on Duncan's shoulder.

Joe Dawson smiled indulgently at the young man swaying behind Duncan's chair, still holding on to Mac for balance. Or maybe it was just a habit, Joe decided, watching the way Blair's fingers kneaded Mac's shoulder. He was very happy for his friend. Young, bouncy, Blair Sandburg looked exactly like what Mac needed. Watching the way Duncan got Blair ready for the cold, putting on his coat and zipping it up for him, Joe thought that this might just be the real thing.

Blair snuggled against Duncan in the backseat of the taxi, sneaking his hands into Duncan's big pockets, "Man, don't you ever get cold? I'm freezing."

Duncan leaned to whisper in Blair's ear, "Don't worry Caro, I'll warm you up soon."

"Now?" Blair giggled, wriggling onto Duncan's lap. His hands slipped from Duncan's pockets, finding their way under his coat.

"No, not now Caro, we are in the backseat of a cab." Duncan thought he might have giggled himself, tickling Blair back when he started.

Blair shrieked happily, causing the driver to make a sound of long suffering annoyance in the front seat.

Duncan tipped him outrageously, holding onto Blair with one arm. He was standing next to the cab, swaying dangerously.

Duncan gauged his own state of intoxication, and decided he wasn't too drunk to carry Blair inside. The taxi pulled away from the curb as he was scooping Blair up into his arms.

Blair threw his arms around Duncan's neck, laughing, " _My_ taxi. I love you, old man."

" _Old?_ Be careful, imp, you're in dangerous position," Duncan tossed Blair into the air, catching him easily.

"Show off," Blair laughed. He settled in Duncan's arms again, nuzzling his lover's neck, "Take me upstairs and fuck me senseless?"

Duncan laughed, squeezing Blair tighter, "I think we can do that."

"Oh man, I _know_ we can do that."

Duncan set Blair down to dig the elevator keys out of his pocket, pulling the gate up for them. Blair started fighting with the buttons on his shirt before the elevator's gears had even begun to rumble.

"Caro, you're trouble," Duncan chuckled, helping his insistent fingers deal with the buttons on his shirt.

"You like it," Blair accused, his roaming hands straying to the growing bulge in Duncan's jeans.

"No, I love it," Duncan pulled the gate and Blair bounced ahead of him into the loft.

Once Duncan had made it about halfway across the room, Blair turned, launching himself into Duncan's arms, sending them both sprawling onto the couch. "I love you, man," Blair told him, slurring his words a little. Using Duncan's shoulder as an anchor, Blair pulled himself up to his knees, straddling Duncan on the couch. He'd managed to unbutton all but two of the buttons on Duncan's dress shirt in the elevator. Now his hands roamed slowly across his lover's chest, "Mmm, mine. You are like, so totally perfect," Blair's fingers dug into sculpted muscle, emphasizing his words.

Duncan groaned, relaxing under Blair's hands, "I am so glad you think so. Caro, take your coat off."

"Just my coat?" Blair asked innocently, sliding backwards off Duncan's lap to stand between his legs.

Duncan grinned wickedly, settling back into the couch, "Actually, I think everything would be much nicer."

"I can definitely agree with that," Blair told him, wriggling out of his coat and pulling his sweater over his head. His clothes pooled quickly on the floor, Blair flopped down unceremoniously on Duncan's lap again to take his socks off.

"Uh!" Duncan caught the naked ball of Blair against his stomach, letting him squirm until he found a position he liked.

"You are _way_ overdressed, man. Shoes, jeans, totally unacceptable." Blair grinned up at him wickedly.

Duncan laughed, kicking off his shoes. Using one foot to pull the sock off the other, he managed to take them off as well, "Okay, Caro, the jeans are your problem," he told Blair humorously.

" _Not_ a problem," Blair mumbled, sliding down to kneel in front of him on the floor.

"Do you have any idea what you look like?" Duncan asked him softly, watching the joy and excitement in his lover's eyes as he undressed him.

"Drunk?" Blair asked, tugging the jeans determinedly off Duncan's hips.

"Beautiful. Irresistible. Amazing," Duncan told him, groaning softly when Blair crawled back up to settle in his lap.

"Mmm," Blair agreed, rubbing himself sensuously against his lover. Duncan felt so good, strong and hard and hot beneath him, "Oh, man, I have been needing this _all_ day," Blair groaned, rubbing himself lightly against his lover's hardening cock. Blair sighed softly, teasing them both with the slight contact. "So _nice_ ," he slurred, undulating against him.

Duncan groaned, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, "God Caro, so sweet." Duncan's hand's dug into his lover's hips, holding him against him.

"Bed?" Blair whispered in Duncan's ear, biting the lobe playfully.

"Now," Duncan agreed, lifting Blair from his lap.

" 'Kay, race you to bed?" Blair laughed, leaping the two steps to Duncan's bed and landing squarely in the center, bouncing.

Duncan laughed, tackling Blair on his third bounce, "Bouncing on the bed will get you tickled, imp," Duncan held the smaller man beneath him with his legs locked around his waist, tickling Blair's sides until he begged.

"N-no, Duncan! Stop! Pleeease." Blair screeched, laughing hysterically.

"What's in it for me?" Duncan growled back. He grinned down at his lover, who was red in the face from laughing, and thought about how incredible these moments were. Priceless, Blair's spontaneous outbursts of joy were more frequent as the weeks went by, and Duncan treasured all of them.

"Anything, man, everything, I swear." Blair laughed, gasping for air.

Duncan's legs released him, flipping them over so that Blair was on top of him again, "Show me, Caro," Duncan told him softly, his eyes going sleepy.

"Oh man, when you look at me like that, I melt." Blair whispered, going still on his knees over Duncan.

Blair's hands roamed lovingly over Duncan's body, watching the changes his touch caused. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over Duncan's chest, and his breathing deepened, becoming husky. His eyes were almost closed, watching Blair through the curtain of his lashes. He arched and stretched towards Blair's palms, his muscles rippling over his stomach and chest.

"Ah, Duncan, you are magnificent. When I have you like this, I can see you as a warrior, so easily. You are so strong," Blair looked down at him with a dangerous gleam in his eye, "I want to make you wild."

"You do, Caro," Duncan whispered, reaching up to pull Blair down for a kiss.

Duncan tasted like scotch, which Blair thought hazily tasted wonderful on Duncan's tongue, but horrible in a glass. He wrestled with Duncan's tongue playfully, moving too fast to be caught. Duncan growled low in his throat, thrusting his hands into the masses of Blair's curls. When Blair pulled back, gasping, his eyes were a dark indigo blue, and he whispered roughly, "I want you in my mouth. Now."

Duncan groaned, anticipation making him shudder as Blair slid down his chest. Blair's tongue licked delicately at the drop of liquid, teasing the ultra sensitive slit until Duncan gasped, and grabbed his hips, "No fair, Caro." He whispered, turning Blair around so that he lay upside down on top of Duncan. Holding Blair's narrow hips in his hands, Duncan lifted him up to take his cock into his mouth. Blair's moan was almost a wail, and then he responded in kind, deep throating Duncan's rock hard cock mercilessly. They teased and tortured with their tongues, egging each other on and showing off. Blair came up for air, gasping and giggling, "Mmmm, bet I can last longer."

"Bet what?" Duncan groaned against his balls, flicking lightly with his tongue. Blair moaned, burying his face in the juncture of Duncan's hip and thigh.

"Umm, oh God, uh, sex?"

Duncan's answer was to take Blair's cock between his lips once more, sucking him steadily into his throat with obvious determination.

"No fair!" Blair cried, flicking his tongue rapidly over the engorged head of Duncan's cock.

Blair's small mouth devoured him, sucking greedily, pushing himself up and down on Duncan's cock so ardently that his whole body moved with his thrusts, pushing his own cock back into Duncan's mouth, "Mmm," Blair hummed anxiously, trying to hold back his approaching orgasm.

Duncan's hands roamed over his ass, squeezing and petting, and his throat worked his cock, massaging him as he moved up and down. Blair made a sound of pleasure and aggression around Duncan's cock, hanging on to his control desperately. Forcing himself to concentrate only on the feeling of Duncan in his mouth, and not the wicked things his lover was doing to him.

With a gurgled cry of victory, Blair pulled himself from his lover's throat, as Duncan came in his mouth. Blair savored Duncan's orgasm, milking the shuddering cock until Duncan groaned, his hands going to the back of Blair's head to still his movements.

Blair laughed wickedly, turning around to press himself against his gasping lover, "I win," he growled, leaning down to nip the side of Duncan's neck.

"I guess you do, Caro." Duncan's rich voice was husky, his smile enigmatic.

"You, my Immortal beloved, are all mine," Blair told him, slipping between Duncan's thighs, "Turn over."

Duncan sighed, looking into Blair's excited eyes for another moment before rolling over beneath him. Blair stretched out on the broad, muscular back, his aching cock nestling between his lover's cheeks.

"I want you, I want inside you," Blair whispered hotly in his ear, grinding himself against his lover. Duncan's long arm reached to the night stand, digging the tube of lubricant out blindly. He pressed it into Blair's hand, murmuring, "Make love to me, Caro."

"Oh yes," Blair slid slowly down Duncan's body, his hands kneading the big muscles. His tongue traced wet spirals, staring at the small of Duncan's back and moving slowly down the cleft of his ass.

Duncan moaned, pressing his face into the pillow. Blair's tongue teased and tantalized, his hands spreading the muscular cheeks firmly. Blair's wet, pointed tongue pushed inside him, and Duncan saw explosions of color and light behind his closed eyes. He moaned, pushing back helplessly. Blair held him, fucking him with his tongue until Duncan was moaning continuously, pushing himself into the mattress.

"Shh, I know,"Blair murmured soothingly, pushing one slick finger into his lover's body. Duncan relaxed around him, going still on the bed, "That's it, let me..." Blair whispered, thrusting slowly.

Blair pressed a second finger slowly inside him, and Duncan groaned softly, giving himself up to the pleasure. Blair's fingers stroked and twisted inside him, stimulating nerves endings until Duncan was gasping on the edge of orgasm once again.

"Please, Caro," Duncan groaned, unable to force any words past the haze of pleasure.

"Mmm, soon," Blair responded softly, almost hypnotized by the glide of his fingers in and out of his lover's body. It was so magical, to hold him like this, so close to coming. Blair clenched his teeth, spreading lubricant quickly over his aching cock.

He moved very slowly, pushing into Duncan carefully. Blair squeezed his eyes shut, breathing and counting. Duncan felt so good, held him so tight, he wanted to come right then, so badly. Holding very still, he massaged Duncan's lower back and the muscular cheeks until he could breath a little easier.

Duncan was groaning softly, pushing his cock against the sheet, rocking back against Blair, "Caro..." he pleaded desperately, and Blair began to move, very slowly.

"Ahh, so good," Blair muttered, falling over Duncan's sweat slicked back and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Arching up into Duncan's heat, Blair felt as though he had never been so much a part of another person in his life. It was too good to last, his body was already rushing ahead of him towards the dizzying cliff of orgasm. The sounds Duncan was making filled Blair's ears, heightening his urgency.

Blair's hand reached down to cover Duncan's cock, pumping in time to his thrusts into his body. Duncan was gasping beneath him, his hips coming up off the bed to meet Blair's thrusts.

Blair felt himself lose control, driving desperately into his lover's body. The entire world condensed to the feeling of Duncan's muscles clenched tightly around him, and the warm wetness of his come spilling over Blair's hand. He came with a shout, burying himself deeply in the warmth of his lover's body.

Blair collapsed, utterly exhausted, against Duncan's sweat slicked back, "I love you," he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

Duncan made a happy, satiated sound that was somewhere between a groan and a hum.

Blair eased out of Duncan's body slowly, crying out softly when they separated. He wrapped his legs around Duncan's thighs, plastering himself to his lover.

They rolled to their sides together, Blair drawing his knees up to spoon behind Duncan. Duncan fumbled for Blair's hand, raising it to his lips to press a warm kiss to his palm. When he let go, Blair's hand nestled in his chest, covering his heart.

"I love you, Blair," Duncan whispered sleepily, kicking the edge of the blankets up over them with his foot.

Blair tugged the covers up, burrowing into Duncan's back, "Mmm, you too," he breathed, already drifting off to sleep.

Duncan flung an arm out, checking the alarm clock to make sure that it was set to wake them in the morning. Falling back against the pillow and into his lover's embrace, he sighed, absolutely content. Blair snored softly, Duncan fell asleep smiling.

End Part 7


End file.
